


luck be on my side tonight

by eversall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, M/M, obligatory holiday fic because fight me thats why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: “I’m just being maudlin.” Izzy shakes her head. “I know, I know, it’s just Christmas and I’m making a big deal out of nothing.”“I wouldn’t say nothing.” Clary carefully places the flask back behind the plant, and then spins to face Izzy, holding her hand out. “Come dance with me.”Izzy’s heart pounds faster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *screaming* HOLIDAYS. CLIZZY. SHADOWHUNTERS SEASON 2 COMING OUT SOON. 
> 
> here, have this tiny little ficlet I wrote because i was in a good mood because my friend is coming back from the east coast for the holidays. she's the clary to my izzy and i love her so much and i can't wait to see her.
> 
> title taken from mess is mine by vance joy.
> 
> come prompt me on [ tumblr ](http://eversall.tumblr.com/)!!

“I think some Shadowhunter just tried to propose to me.” Clary says, appearing out of nowhere and shuddering bodily. “Drink, please.” Izzy raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“How did you find our corner?” Alec demands, crossing his arms and glaring at the smaller girl. Clary squints up at him.

“Are you wearing - is that a Santa hat?” she asks incredulously. It _is_ a Santa hat, one that Lydia forced onto Alec’s head the minute they entered this stupid Christmas party. “Never mind that. Izzy, I _know_ you snuck in some vodka - “

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I want to give it to you.” Izzy says, edging away from the murderous glint in her eyes. “ _I_ drink to be more approachable. _You’re_ gonna drink so you have an excuse when you murder Leon, whose dreams you just crushed by rejecting him.”

“ _Iz_.” Clary whines, looking unfairly gorgeous as she pouts. Her lips are soft and inviting, shimmering with pink gloss. Izzy casts her eyes heavenwards and prays for strength from the Angel. Alec is smirking into his own non-alcoholic drink, his sharp eyes flickering between Izzy and Clary with amusement.

“Did you seriously rune yourselves?” Jace exclaims, appearing from behind Alec with Simon in tow. “How come I had to activate my rune to find you guys?”

“Is that how you’re hiding from everyone?” Clary asks, realization dawning in her eyes. “I can’t believe the Institute has a Christmas party and the _head of the Institute_ decides to hide in a corner - “

“Acting head,” Alec insists, “and since Mom and Dad are back from Idris, _I_ don’t have to be at this party at all, technically.”

“Lydia conned us.” Izzy says grumpily. “She said we had to be here in exchange for the unsolicited raid last week.”

“Are these parties that bad?” Simon asks, swaying slightly. “I, for one, am having a _grand_ time.” He sweeps an arm out, nearly knocking a decorative candy cane over. Jace rescues it at the last second, setting it upright before he wraps a firm arm around his boyfriend and stabilises him.

“Did you seriously get him _drunk_ before coming here?” Alec hisses. “Not only did you bring a vampire to the Institute party, you brought a _drunk_ vampire?”

“I went to his Hanukkah party.” Jace groans. “You wouldn’t believe how many Jewish vampires there are in New York. _I_ couldn’t believe it. Our trade off was supposed to be that if I went there, he’d come here, but I think this is his payback for me threatening one of his vampire friends during the party.”

“Not just a vampire _friend_ .” Simon hisses, poking a finger in Jace’s chest. “The _leader_ of the Boston clan - ooooh, muscle.” The vampire gets distracted, spreading his hand out over Jace’s chest. Jace gives him an fondly exasperated look.

“Can’t believe my warlock boyfriend won’t come because he has _business_ , but you got your drunk vampire boyfriend in here - “ Alec argues, gesturing at Simon. Jace says something back, but Izzy misses it as Clary slides into her space, draping an arm around her waist and laying her head against Izzy’s shoulder.

“Simon’s drunk.” She wheedles. “It can’t hurt to let me have a sip, right?” Izzy sighs and leans back against the wall, turning to bury her nose briefly in Clary’s hair before she shakes her head.

“I’ve already got _one_ drunk terror ready to make this night memorable.” Izzy muses. “I don’t need to be responsible for a second one.” Clary pinches Izzy in retaliation, and Izzy laughs even as she shies away from it.

The fairy lights all over the room are highlighting the brilliant auburn of Clary’s hair, making her glow like some sort of Christmas angel. She’s got on a red dress, the plunging neckline doing nothing to hide her curves. Izzy wants to push her up against a wall and make her moan, breathless with want. She wants to kiss away the glittery shine on her lips, have those strong legs wrapped around her, she wants -

She wants to wake up next to Clary every morning, and see her yawn and groan and struggle to get out of bed. She wants to fight demons with Clary, come _home_ to Clary, cradle her in her arms and spend whatever precious time she has left by Clary’s side. Izzy wants a life and a future, and she’s not sure she’s gonna get either of those things. But she still hopes.

“Iz.” Clary says, snapping her fingers and untangling herself from Izzy. “Iz, you’re spacing out. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Izzy smiles, trying to appear cheerful. In the background, Frank Sinatra croons about happy golden days; it’s warm, there’s alcohol buzzing pleasantly through her veins, and Clary’s looking at her with that bright smile of hers.

“Is it really that bad?” Clary asks quietly, nodding at the party around them. Izzy looks around at the gathered crowd, all the Shadowhunters posturing and mingling and making connections, and she blows out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“One year I tried to bring Meliorn,” she muses, looking away from Clary, “not because I wanted anything serious with him, but because he was my friend and I thought it would be fun. Didn’t work out, obviously. Another year, Mom forced me into this hideous, conservative blue dress. For the first time in a while, I was uncomfortable in my own skin. Then there was the year Dad got a little tipsy and kept saying homophobic shit - before Alec came out - then that year everyone wouldn’t stop making underhanded comments about adopting Jace…” Izzy trails off, looking to where Alec, Jace, and Simon are standing a little ways off.

Alec and Jace are still heatedly arguing about something, and Jace has his arm slung around Simon’s waist. Simon’s curled into Jace, his face tucked into the crook of Jace’s neck, the position so casually intimate that no one looking at them can mistake it for anything other than what it is, an embrace between people who are very much in love. Meanwhile, Alec’s fiddling with the black obsidian band around his pinky finger, a ring clearly well above his pay grade, and he’s waving his phone around. The wallpaper, though small, is still distinctly two men kissing. Izzy knows, from having looked at it, that in the picture Magnus has his eyes closed but Alec’s are open, gazing at the warlock with obvious adoration. Alec will honestly flash the wallpaper at anyone who even _looks_ his way, ready to subtly brag to the world at large that his boyfriend is the freaking _High Warlock of Brooklyn_.

“Things have changed.” Clary guesses, following Izzy’s gaze and smiling fondly at the boys. Izzy sighs heavily and reaches behind the potted plant near them, finding the little flask she stashed and taking a long gulp from it. Clary’s eyes sparkle as Izzy passes it to her, but she makes no move to drink, waiting expectantly for Izzy to say what she wants to say. And what does that say about Clary, that she knows Izzy well enough to realize there’s an unfinished thought begging to be let out of her mind?

“Yes,” Izzy smiles bitterly, “and no. This fucking party, it - it just reminds us that, you know. Things keep changing, but people keep finding new ways to be nasty about it.”

“Okay,” Clary allows, “but how about this? Every year, you’re making a tiny bit of progress.” She takes a tiny sip from the bottle, and Izzy watches her throat work.

“I’m just being maudlin.” Izzy shakes her head. “I know, I know, it’s just Christmas and I’m making a big deal out of nothing.”

“I wouldn’t say nothing.” Clary carefully places the flask back behind the plant, and then spins to face Izzy, holding her hand out. “Come dance with me.”

Izzy’s heart pounds faster.

“No one’s dancing.” She objects, her voice hopeful despite herself as she takes in the way Clary’s _looking_ at her, all fond and trusting.

“Then we’ll start a trend. Jace will probably follow us, he hates not being the center of attention. Come on.” Clary says, laughter in her voice. “Don’t leave me hanging, Lightwood.”

Izzy looks at her outstretched hand, and thinks about all the years she spent sulking in a corner during these parties. All the years she spent growing into her own skin, unknowingly preparing for when Clary Fray would hurl herself into Izzy’s life.

“Okay.” She finds herself saying, and she smiles at Clary, who beams back. Clary leads her out to the center of the dance floor, ignoring the looks from all the Shadowhunters around them as she wraps her arms around Izzy’s neck. Izzy slides her hands across Clary’s waist, smoothing her thumbs across the curve of her hips as they sway together gently to the Christmas music.

“I was really afraid you were gonna say no.” Clary whispers to her.

“I was going to,” Izzy admits, “but then, well. Gotta give them all something to bitch about this year.”

“They were always going to talk about you.” Clary says. “This way, at least you can control what they’re saying.”

“Yeah.” Izzy smiles, her eyes flitting across Clary’s face and drinking it all in. “They’ll accuse me of dancing with a gorgeous, fierce Shadowhunter, and I’ll be forced to admit,” she sighs theatrically, “that it’s true. Guilty as charged.” Clary laughs, a clear bright sound that has her throwing her head back, her hair cascading over her shoulders. Izzy’s breath catches in her throat.

Somewhere behind them, she sees Magnus enter the ballroom in a swirl of glitter and necklaces, and then make a beeline straight for Alec, who immediately tugs him into their own little slow dance in the corner of the room. Jace, arrogant bastard that he is, drags Simon out to near where Clary and Izzy are and grips Simon close, having the inebriated vampire stand on Jace’s feet as he moves them around slowly. For all that Jace loves the spotlight, he has eyes for no one but Simon; the rest of the room might as well not exist as he tenderly brushes hair out of Simon’s face. Lydia winks at Izzy from where she’s persuaded Raj to dance with her, and Raj looks half-frightened and half in awe of the blonde Shadowhunter.

Her parents are dancing too. Stiffly, and stealing glances at their three wayward children more than anything else, but they’re dancing. Luke and Jocelyn appear then, and perform some sort of elegant waltz that has everyone else looking like amateurs.

Izzy looks back at Clary, whose eyes are shining brightly as she smiles at Izzy.

“It’s not half bad, is it?” she asks. “Dancing with me.”

“ _You_ changed us.” Izzy says quietly. She bends down and presses their mouths together in a kiss before she can second-guess herself. It’s chaste, just a soft press of lips, but Clary hums into it and leans forward when Izzy pulls back.

“I thought we’d pine for a few more months at _least_ ,” Clary whines. “I had a plan for Valentine’s Day, you know. I was going to woo you at a glacial pace.”

“You don’t need to woo me.” Izzy laughs. Clary curls her fingers in Izzy’s hair and brings her down to kiss her again, this time dragging her lips against Izzy’s in a way that’s _far_ too dirty for a Christmas party at the Institute. Izzy’s breathless when Clary pulls back, her lips tingling and her heart threatening to explode out of her chest.

“If you don’t mind,” Clary says firmly, “I’m gonna go ahead and woo you anyway.”

“Bring it on.” Izzy grins. “I’m ready.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> _you’re the reason that I feel so strong_   
>  _the reason that I’m hanging on_   
>  _you know you gave me all the time_   
>  _oh, did I give enough of mine?_


End file.
